


A Little Secret

by TheChildOfSin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crossdressing, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Fluffy, Free Time Spoilers, I didn't mean for it to be soft, I'm going back and forth on pronouns, genderbent i guess, giving all the characters their own secrets, it's not a joke anymore, kami-sama instead of atua, other secrets are me playing around, sfw crossdressing, some secrets are canon, this started as a joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChildOfSin/pseuds/TheChildOfSin
Summary: Everyone has secrets. No one wants them to be told.





	1. Motive Given

Kokichi woke up and stared at his ceiling. He sighs and makes himself smile. Standing up he goes to the bathroom and brushes his teeth. Looking at himself in the mirror he laughed, almost choking on the toothpaste. No one had found out about his little secret yet, not even the detective. He put on his binder and put on his clothes.

He was about to leave his room when an announcement came on.

"Hello everyone! Please meet in the gym." Monophanie said cheerfully.

"We have a surprise for you!"

"YES. MEET IN GYM OR PERISH."

"Oh, I don't like the sound of that. It's so gory!"

"Idiots. just meet in the gym."

"So long, bear well!"

Kokichi rolled his eyes and went to the gym, seeing Shuichi leaving his room and called out for him. "Hey, Saihara-chan!"

"Yes, Ouma?" He rolled his eyes. without that hat, he was so more easy to read.

"Wanna walk me to the gym? Actually, can you carry me? I hurt my ankle walking down the steps!"

Shuichi rolls his eyes and starts walking to the door.

"Nishishi! I guess you saw that lie. But I wasn't lying about walking together."

"Well then, hurry up."

The two walked to the gym and ended up being the last ones there. Everyone was looking around in confusion.

"Rise and shine ursine!"

Everyone turned their head to see the four bears. Each one holding envelopes.

"So, everyone has secrets that they want to keep a secret right?" Monotaro said, holding 4 envelopes.

"Well, that's why they are called secrets," Monosuke replied, also holding 4.

"Don't fight, we can get along here!" Monophanie held 3

"HERE IS YOUR NEXT MOTIVE," Monodam said, holding the last three.

"Please only pick up the one with your name on it." The four bears threw the red envelopes in the air.

Kokichi rushed and grabbed his. Kokichi Ouma was written in gold. He held it close to his chest and waited.

"In each is a secret of yours. Every day that no one dies one will be revealed at random."

"So long, bear well!"

Kokichi watched people open their's and saw everyone's faces drop. He didn't need to open his to know what was going to be there, but he did anyway.

_Kokichi Ouma is really a girl pretending to be a boy._

Her breath was shaking. She stared at the paper with her secret written out in cursive. She didn't want anyone to know about it. They would think she's some sort of freak. A girl in boy's clothing, pretending to be a boy, never letting anyone see her go into a restroom. Worst of all she'd would have to explain why she pretended to be a boy. She teared up and looked around at everyone looking at her.

"Well. They can't use it as a motive if we all just share what's on our papers." Tsumigi said "I'll start. Mine says-"

"Shut up!" Maki cut her off, "Not everyone can just own up to their secrets."

"I do agree with Shirogane. Telling each other our secrets would be the best to make sure no one kills for such a silly reason."

"But, what if the secret... Makes the others want to kill you?" Himiko said nervously.

"I'll protect you Himiko! No matter what!" Tenko yelled.

"Wow... You really are a lesbian aren't ya Tenko?" Kokichi chimed in, she laughed at what she said.

"I... Um..."

"Well. I think we should wait and see what happens." Korekiyo said.

Kokichi left the room. She wasn't excited to find out how long it'd take others to murder. Seeing that everyone was in the gym she went upstairs. Korekiyo's lab seemed like a fun place to hang out, or maybe she can try her hand at some art with Angie's lab. She wondered when her lab would be open, or she'd even live to see it. Kokichi found herself walking past Korekiyo's lab and to Angie's. She wouldn't mind if she messed with some stuff. She entered and took a deep breath, careful of her binder. She grabbed a glob of wax and started to mess with it. It was nice to mess with, finding herself making a little person and then smashing it.

She did that more than once, making little people and then smashing them with her fist. She was setting up more people and didn't notice the door had opened.

"Oh no! We are going to be crushed! Blah! I'm dead" Kokichi spoke in a high pitched voice as she crushed one.

"Well hello, Ouma-kun. I see you are having fun." Angie smiled down at him.

"Ah! Yonaga-chan! I didn't see you there." He saw Angie fall to her knees.

"May I join you in your little destruction show?"

"Um, sure."

Angie held one and copied what Kokichi had been doing "Oh, today is a very nice day! The sky is clear and- Oh no! What's that!" Her voice was a higher pitch, making Kokichi laugh. She brought out a paint brush. "A giant stick! Oh no! I'm gonna be impaled!" She stabbed the wooden side into the little wax person "I'm dying. Blah. Tell my wife... I had an affair." She squished the head of the person and laughed.

"You know, you're my kind of person Yonaga."

"Oh please, no need to be formal. Just call me Angie." She smiled.

Kokichi blushed very slightly. "Alright... Angie..." He grabbed one and ripped off its arm, faking a soft scream.

The two kept their murder of innocent wax people going. They actually ended up having fun.

"Kami-sama tells me that the paper with your secret is in your... left pocket."

"Well, I guess your god was right there."

"Kokichi-kun. Do you trust me enough to tell me it?"

"I... Don't..."

"What if I told you mine?"

"If it's a secret that might drive you to murder than why would you tell me?"

"Because Kami-sama will protect me."

"You aren't going to make me tell anything. You'll find out over my dead body."

"Don't raise your death flag Kokichi-kun."

The door opened behind them, Shuichi standing there.

"Ah, hello Saihara-kun! I and Ouma-kun were just hanging out!" Angie got all the wax back into one glob.

"Ah. So neither of you are free?"

"Nope. Sorry, Saihara-chan looks like you can't get a date with either of us."

Shuichi stuttered and closed the door.

"Date? Is this what you would call a date?" Angie asked.

Kokichi put his hand on his chest. "Would I call this a date? Well, we are together, alone, getting to know each other. Sure. This is a date."

"So  _this_ isa date huh? Fun!"

Kokichi sighed at her. She put away the wax glob and sat back down the Kokichi. "So... my secret... Kami-sama says it's not a bad idea to tell you. As long as you tell me yours."

"Do you really listen to Kami-sama for everything? You know, maybe you should listen to your own thoughts."

"Huh? I can barely tell my thoughts from Kami-sama! He is never wrong you know."

"Alright. What's my secret then?" Kokichi crossed his arms and smirked. "He should be able to see it if he can see everything."

"Ah yes. Give me a moment." She pressed her hands together and closed her eyes. "Does it have something to do with, your parents?"

Kokichi giggled "Oh no, looks like your god is wrong here."

"Kami-sama just can't see you well. You are very sneaky."

"Cute. Now, what do you think my secret is about? No Kami-sama." 

"Um..." She looked confused and stared at Kokichi. "Your body?"

Kokichi clapped "You got closer than your god! Nishishi!"

Angie sat there and thought. She stood up, pulling Kokichi up with her. She then pulled his bandana off him and tied it around her neck. "If you won't tell me your secret after our date, then I will take this."

Kokichi put his hand on the back of his now exposed neck. "Why the hell would you do that?" He yelled at her.

She blinked.

"You don't just take something off someone without their permission!"

"You are mad at me."

"Don't look surprised Angie!"

"But I am. No one has ever scolded me before." She tapped her face.

"Wait, really? No one? Ever?"

"Never!"

He looked at her confused. "I... Never? How old are you? Like, 16 right?"

"17 actually."

"And in all of those 17 years, no one ever got fed up with your bullshit?"

"I like you."

Kokichi was taken aback. "What? Don't just-"

"I like you. You aren't scared to anger a god."

"Well, you aren't a god." He giggled.

Angie grabbed his hand, he gave her the most childish smile he could manage. "Wanna go outside and hang out? Kami-sama says there is a nice place."

"Of course!" The two ran out of the room

 


	2. A date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie and Kokichi hang out more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I messed up and made Angie's and Korekiyo's lab open in chapter two. So, just know Kirumi and Ryoma's are closed.

Angie walked Kokichi to the courtroom and sat down on the bench. He sat down next to her. It was the afternoon now. "So, can you tell me about your secret organization?"

"Ah, I'm the leader of an organization with over 10,000 people! We commit crimes and do other awful things. We control everything in secret. I'd let you join if wish."

Angie thought for a moment "Kami-sama says it's a bad idea."

He crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks. "So, can you tell me about your home?" He sounded annoyed.

"Ah! Yes! It used to big but Kami-sama used disasters to make it smaller."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because it thinks it's cuter that way! Also, there are beautiful flowers that try to eat people!"

"Sounds.... fun actually!"

"It honestly was fun."

Kokichi smiled at her. He honestly felt happy with her. He had no idea why he felt this way about her, maybe because she's pushy? Does she have a similar personality to him? What in the world makes him like her?

"Very strange. Kami-sama can barely read you-"

"You can barely read me. And that's very normal, not many can."

"You are denying Kami-sama's existence?"

"Well, I just think you shouldn't depend on him so much."

She looked at her feet, messing with her shoes. "Maybe you shouldn't lie so much?"

He stared at her. "I. What?"

"You say I should stop relying on Kami-sama. Then if that's the case you should stop lying."

"Well, that's not happening. I'm a liar."

She looked up at the flowers. She held his hand without looking. "Why won't you tell me your secret?"

"Because it's so dark and awful that you'd want to kill me out of pity!" He put his hand on his chest.

Angie just nodded. Kokichi could tell by the look in her eyes she knew it was a lie. He looked up at the flowers as well. Wisteria flowers. A weird pick. They were both silent and just looked up at the odd purple flowers. He smiled softly. Neither noticed someone coming up to them.

"Are you two virgins on a date or something?" They both knew instantly who it was.

"Why do you care? Is it because I'm hanging out with someone prettier than you?"

"P-prettier?" Angie looked over, holding Kokichi's hand tighter.

"Prettier, smarter, much more fun." Miu looked insulted and Angie smiled. "Oh, please do inform me of the person who gave you breast implants. I want to tell them they did an awful job."

"Th-they are real!"

"May I feel them then?" Angie winked. "I can tell the difference between fake and real with a nice little squeeze."

"Squeeze?!" It looked like she was about to drool.

"You're getting off to this. Ew! Come on Angie, let's go get some tea." He stood up and pulled her hand.

"Nyahaha, let's go." She followed with no fight.

The two ran into the dining room and then to the kitchen. Kirumi was cleaning up in there and Kokichi smiled at her.

"Hey, mom... Can you make me and Angie both a cup of tea? I'd like honey and lavender with extra honey! What do you want sweetie?"

"Make that two cups of that, please. It sounds good!"

"Alright, would you like some snacks to go along with it?" Kirumi asked politely as always.

"Small cakes!"

"Cookies!"

"Alright. I will get you what you requested as soon as I can."

"Thank you!" They both chimed.

The two walked into the dining hall and sat down. They hadn't let go of the other's hand this whole time.

"Well. Even if you won't tell me your secret, I'll tell you mine."

"Heh, isn't this a bit sudden?"

"I like you. Kami-sama says I should tell you."

"Well. Go ahead then."

Angie sighed. "I was an outcast on my island. I was always so lonely"

"Wait, what?" Kokichi was starting to connect the dots.

"Yeah..." She frowned. She was actually upset about this.

"Hey... I'm here."

Kokichi let go of her hand and pulled her close to him in a hug. Angie returned the hug. He felt her climb into his lap and hug tighter. He smiled softly. It hurt her to say that. It almost seemed as if the artist was touch starved. She didn't leave his lap and the two sat there in silence for a while. Kokichi actually liked being quiet for once, it was seeing another side of her he didn't know of. He pulled her hair out of the loose ponytails and played with it. She hummed showing that she liked it.

Kirumi didn't interrupt them when she placed down the tea and snacks, she just placed them down and went back to cleaning the kitchen. Kokichi smelled sugar and looked over for a second. "Hey, Angie. The tea is here." She smiled and climbed out of his lap into her own chair.

The two quietly sipped tea and looked at each other. Kokichi started to space out until he realized his tea was empty and Angie laughed. He put down the cup and found a fork with cake on it in front of him. Angie was trying to feed him? He shrugged and took a bite. She pulled the fork out from his mouth with a giggle.

"Nyahaha! This is what people do during a date right?"

Kokichi tilted his head and then remembered. He told Angie this was a date. He found himself blushing a little. "Yeah." He grabbed a cookie and put it to Angie's face, who happily took a bite.

"You haven't been lying much Kokichi-kun!"

"Well, I don't lie all the time. I lie went I feel it's a good place to or if it makes things interesting." he took a bite from the cookie.

Angie lightly kicked Kokichi's foot, earning a playful kick in return. They kept playing footsies while feeding each other sweets, giggling when one kicked a little too hard or another poked the side of their mouth with a fork. Time flew by with laughter. They didn't even notice the time until the nighttime announcement played. Kokichi got up after putting the last bite of cake in Angie's mouth. "I can't lie, I had a great time today."

"So did I! Kami-sama also says he enjoyed today."

"I'll see you in the morning-"

"Wait, Kokichi-kun!" She stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Huh?"

"Can we hang out more?" Angie smiled "Like, tomorrow can we go on another date?"

"Nishishi!" Kokichi laughed "Another date?"

Angie smiled, she was still wearing his bandana and she honestly looked cute. "Yes! I would like another date!"

"Alright, but only because you're forcing me."

She placed a kiss on his cheek and walked off "Byeonara!"

Kokichi put her own hand on her cheek. She walked back to the dorm with light pink dusted over her cheeks. She entered her room with no interruptions, thankfully. She pulled off her binder from under her clothes. She didn't mean to be in it for longer than 8 hours but Angie made her forget the time. Taking a deep breath she got rid of her jacket and shoes. The leader laid down and smiled while staring at the ceiling. She was confused but also happy. The artist had fallen for her so quickly that it felt unnatural, yet it didn't feel rushed. Kokichi herself wasn't sure what the feeling she had for the other girl was, but Angie did make her happy and forget the time.

A cold shiver suddenly went through her spine. She fell in love with Kokichi under the pretense that she was a boy. Great. Would she still like her if she knew the truth? Well, she might find out without Kokichi even saying a word. No one had died yet and it's unlikely someone would kill tonight. Who's secret would be put on blast? Only one way to find out. Kokichi closed her eyes and went under the covers.


	3. The first reveal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first secret is revealed, and Angie wasn't joking about the date.

The purple haired teen woke up with a yawn. A dreamless night, not that she was expecting one. After getting ready she opened her door and saw Angie standing in front of her door. Kokichi jumped at suddenly seeing her.

"Alola! How are you Kokichi-kun?"

"I'm good? Why are you in front of my room?"

"So we can go on our date!"

Kokichi noticed she was still wearing one of his bandanas, he was wearing one of the others those bears had given him but the fact she was still wearing it made his heart flutter. The artist stuck her hand out waiting.

"Ah, I think we should wait for that. Have some time apart." He put a finger to his lips "Distance makes the heart grow fonder after all."

She swayed to one side. "Ah! That is right" than the other. "May I walk you to the dining hall anyway?"

"Of course." He took her hand and they went.

No one really questioned why they walked in together, seeing as they wouldn't get a straight answer. Everyone sat in silence as they ate until.

"Rise and shine ursine!"

An announcement played from the tv, getting everyone to look up.

"Seeing as there was no murder we will be telling a secret at random."

"I shall pick a name out of this hat and we'll give their secret."

Everyone watched nervously.

"Miu Iruma!" Everyone's head turned to the inventer and she squeaked.

"WILL YOU HAVE THE HONORS OF READING THE SECRET?"

"Yes. Miu Iruma thinks she's a cyborg."

"So long, bear well!"

"I... can explain?" 

A light cough could be heard "A cyborg huh? So you are part robot?" Kiibo said softly "What is your evidence for being one?"

"Ah, well... You see I..." Miu had all eyes on her. "Well... I got into a car crash and went into a coma! After the surgery, I woke up I was able to come up with amazing inventions nonstop!" Suddenly she was full of confidence "I had the brains, talent, and physical ability to make the inventions I wanted, but only after I woke up."

Her hands were grabbed by Kiibo's metal ones "That's amazing! Tell me more!"

Kokichi rolled his eyes as Miu and Kiibo started talking more about the ins and outs about being a robot. He looked over at Angie who gave him a flirty wink, and he instantly looked away. This was going to be an interesting day.

The leader stood up and left the dining hall to go back to her own dorm room. Once inside she locked the door and took off her binder. Throwing herself onto the bed she screamed into the pillow. Miu got lucky. Her secret was just a little embarrassing but someone actually found it cool. Her secret would just make her look like a freak to everyone. She went from a 1/14 to a 1/13 chance of her secret getting revealed next. She tried to think of everyone's reactions and all she could think of was most being creeped out, Tsumugi would drag her around to cosplay characters now knowing she was okay with cross-dressing, and she was scared what Tenko's reaction would be. Would Tenko warm up to her, or would she hate her more? Not to mention Angie's possible reactions.

Angie. Oh how Kokichi found herself warming up to her antics. They were actually similar, and she found herself actually liking that fact. She smiled into the pillow letting herself daydream. One day ago she didn't care about her and now she was getting giggly over her. The artist was out of touch and hyper, matching her own playful and mysterious nature, plus Kokichi liked someone she could be more honest with.

Kokichi suddenly heard the doorbell ring and she mindlessly got up and opened the door a bit. "Hello?"

"Ouma-kun? May I talk with you?" ah, Tsumugi.

"Give me a moment Shirogane-chan." He closed the door and put on his binder. Taking a careful deep breath he made sure his shirt was on right and opened the door. "What you want to talk about?"

"Oh, well I wanted to ask about you and Yonaga-chan. She's wearing one of your scarfs and you both walked into the dining hall at the same time." She tapped her chin.

The leader looked up at her and sighed. "What is your question?"

"Ah! Right to the point." She smiled "Are you two dating?"

"Nishishi." He laughed. "Yeah, we're dating. You know, we even slept together last night."

"What!?"

"Then again, I am a liar."

She laughed nervously. "I knew I couldn't ask you." She turned to walk away. "See you Ouma-kun."

"Wait" What was he doing? Did he feel bad for some reason? "Actually, can we talk? You know about dating right?" He mentally slapped himself.

"I wouldn't say that... But if you really need advice I guess I can stay."

"Um yeah, please. Come in." He stepped aside and let her in. He sat down on his bed and she moved the desk chair to be in front of him.

Tsumigi may not be the best for asking things like this, but she watched a lot of shoujo anime so she had an idea of how to make it work right? Better than him at least. He sighed and looked at her.

"So, let's say I like Angie right?" He twirled his hair on his finger. "And say there was something I wanted to tell her. Well, two things actually. How would I go about that?"

Tsumigi clapped "Ah! Get her alone, make sure everything is nice and well and you are both comfortable." Her eyes seemed to glitter "Then hold her hands and say that there is something you want to tell her!" He could feel the aura around her getting uncomfortable. "Then tell her you love her while looking her deep into her eyes. Once she says she loves you too, kiss her softly and then-"

"I, I never said anything about loving her!" His face was red.

"Ah, sorry. I got a bit carried away. What do you want to tell her then?"

He looked away "My secret."

"Oh! You trust her enough to do that? Cute!" She smiled

"It's not like I want to tell her. It's just... She told me hers and I feel like if this is going to continue I should tell her."

"So you  _are_ in love?" She dreamily sighed.

"I don't know!" He twirled his hair more. "I just, I feel comfortable around her. And you know- Wait why am I telling you this?"

She stood up and started to head for the door. "Good luck Ouma-kun!" she stopped and turned her head to look at him. "By the way, make sure to not wear that longer than 8 hours okay? See you!" She closed the door behind her before he could ask what she meant.

Did... She figure it out? How did she know the leader was binding? Or maybe she meant something else? But what else would you not wear for more than 8 hours?

She stripped herself of her shirt and binder and went under to covers. She looked at the ceiling

"Fuck."

 

 


	4. Date time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie and Kokichi go on an actual date.

Kokichi stared at the ceiling, waiting to see if Angie was actually going to show up. She twiddled her thumbs and sighed. It was now 7 pm and she wasn't here yet. Kokichi stood up and walked out the door. if Angie wasn't going to show up she may as well not be bored. She walked down the steps and then looked up at Angie's room, Miu and Tsumugi were standing right outside the door, as if on guard. Kokichi waved and the two bolted down the steps.

"What are you doing shit for brains?" Miu stood in front of him.

"What does it look like, bitch? I'm leaving."

Tsumigi stopped her foot "You aren't doing that without Angie."

Kokichi just looked at them and rolled his eyes. He was about to just walk away when he heard a door open. He looked up and was stunned. Angie had her hair up in a bun, a yellow off the shoulder shirt, and a pink skirt. It was simple yet it was pretty. They made eye contact and Angie smiled and ran down with her hands behind her back.

"Made sure he didn't leave Yonaga-sama!" Tsumugi smiled

"Thank you." She looked at Kokichi and the two other girls left. "So, now it's time for our date!"

He gulped and put on his playful grin "Yep, it's time for a date!"

A bouquet of daisies was pushed into his chest. Angie smiled brightly waiting for him to take the flowers. He took the flowers and laughed, it was cute to him. "Where to darling?" that earned him a giggle.

"I was thinking about the casino? I think it would be nice!"

"I didn't think you were the gambling type."

"I've never done that before! But I have a feeling that today is my lucky day!" She held her hands above her head. Kokichi just nodded and they started walking there holding hands. The courtyard was oddly empty but they didn't pay mind.

Once they got there Angie pulled him to the bar. Kokichi was honestly wondering why there was a bar in a high school but sat down next to her on a bar stool. Monokuma showed up wearing a tuxedo vest and bowtie, cleaning a cup. Without a word, he placed two drinks in front of them and left. Kokichi's was purple and bubbly, and Angie's looked more like a smoothie and was green yet gave off a vanilla scent. He put the daises on the counter and took a careful sip of the drink, it was Panta.

"What do you have?" Angie asked.

"Just some poison." He laughed "Just kidding! It's a soda!"

"I've actually never had soda before!"

He held the cup up to her lips "Try some then." He tilted it up and she took a sip, he pulled it away and saw her eyes light up.

"That's so sweet!" She had bright eyes as she took a drink from her own glass. "So is this!"

"Have you never had a sugary drink before?" He tilted his head

"I have, but Kama-sama normally limits me to have drinks that aren't too sweet!" She spoke fast and took another drink.

Kokichi laughed, both at how cute it was and the fact that now he was going to have to deal with a hyper Angie. He didn't notice that she drank all of it and tapped the bar counter "Monokuma! May I have another?"

The bear popped out again and gave her a glass of strawberry Panta that time. Kokichi put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't drink that too fast, you'll get hiccups."

"Alright, Kokichi!" 

He sipped his soda as she copied what he was doing. They made eye contact and he smiled. They sat there quietly sipping on soda and he felt what he felt the day before when sitting with her. The soda he has just finished couldn't match how bubbly he felt. Angie jumped off the chair and Kokichi followed her down to the actual casino.

The artist sat in front of a slot machine and hummed. She took a moment and then hit the top of the machine before putting in the coins.

"What was that for?"

"I saw people do that in movies!"

She pulled it down and her eyes excitedly watched. Once it landed she punched the top and pulled again. If it weren't for the fact she had a huge smile on her face and coins were falling out like a waterfall you'd think she was losing. Wait, land, punch, pull. That seemed to be working for her and soon she stopped. So many coins around her it looked like she was a wealthy woman, even if those coins were only useful at the prize counter. Once she was done she walked over to the leader and pulled off his scarf, and started putting coins into it. He was gonna yell at her but he sighed, knowing that other than that there was no way she could get all the coins up there. Following her up, not having an interest in doing any gambling, she placed her coins on the counter and traded them. Kokichi went to go pick up the daisies and once he turned around she was holding a water gun. It looked very high powered and his eyes lit up looking at it, he  _loved_ water guns.

"I got this for you!" She handed him the water gun and he looked at it with his mouth agape. "It can shoot a stream of water up to 10 yards for a while minute!" She clapped and bounced.

"I love you!" He squealed while holding it.

"I knew you'd like it" She blushed a bit and bounced.

He blushed but smirked. "How did you know I love water guns?"

She laughed "Kama-sama told me that you would like it." she pulled out a pack of gum with a picture of a bomb on it. "This seemed like it would be fun for some pranks."

"Pranking? I swear, keep this up and I'll have to marry you." He smirked.

"Bubble Gum Bomb! When it's blown and popped it makes an explosive sound!" She smiled "Also, I'd love to marry you!"

"I think it's a little too soon to be talking about that." He looked at the flowers and water gun in his hands "You got me gifts, dressed up, and took me here. I feel a little guilty."

"Hmm? Why is that? Isn't it normal to spoil someone on a date?"

"Yeah, but it's weird for me you know?" He laughed "I feel like I need to give you something back."

"I have more coins, you can get me something if you really wish!"

"No no, You may as well buy yourself something at that point!"

"Nyahaha! I guess you are right! I think we should go back to the dorms?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

The two walked back to the dorms. Once back at the dorms he walked her to her room.

"I had a lovely night."

"Really? Because this was awful for me."

"What?"

"Nishishi! That was a lie! I had a great night with you."

Angie put her hand on his face.

"Good night, future husband."

She gave him a kiss on the lips before going into her room. Kokichi silently walked to his dorm and went inside.

She was shocked that Angie kissed her. Sure she liked Angie but she was still wrapping her mind around her feelings. She thought it was love but then again, not like she had a crush on anyone before. The purple haired teen took off her shirt and then her binder before sitting down on her bed. Touching her lips she giggled. Yeah, she liked her. A lot actually. Kicking off her shoes she got under the covers. Both of them were playful and just seemed to fuel each other. She liked the calm moment and also the childish moment they had. Plus how pretty she thought the artist looked made her laugh to herself.

"Tomorrow I will tell her. She's trustworthy... I think."


End file.
